


Shared flight [podfic]

by jesperanda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Ficlet, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Surgery, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/pseuds/jesperanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Removing one’s own wing was akin to removing part of one’s soul.</i> Written by moonblossom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared flight [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SisterOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Random Things What I Done Wrote: Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563674) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



> This ficlet is [Chapter 25](http://archiveofourown.org/works/563674/chapters/1777755) of the above work.
> 
> I couldn't decide how to tag the relationship. The story is not expressly slashy or shippy, but it can be read that way. There is deep affection and fierce dedication. It's a lovely vignette.
> 
> Much gratitude to moonblossom for having blanket permission, to cantarina and bessyboo for #ITPE-running and cat-herding, and to paraka for hosting!

Cover by jesperanda  
Derived from "[Wings of the fallen](https://flic.kr/p/2BMxq)"  
by Garrette / [CC BY](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/Shared-Flight/Shared%20Flight.mp3) (unzipped) | **Size:** 1.60 MB | **Duration:** 2m 11s
  * [Podbook](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/Shared-Flight/Shared%20Flight%20m4b.zip) (zipped) | **Size:** 2.63 MB | **Duration:** 2m 11s

  
---|---


End file.
